Gone with Broken Hearts
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia are gone. They left with broken hearts. The men they loved called them weak. So they head off to the Heartphilia mansion to train, what will they find? Were those really their men who told they were weak? NaLu GaLe GruVia and RoWen
1. Broken

**Normal POV**

Today was the day that they were going to confess. They were always told that they were a cute 'couple'. But now it's their time to confirm it. Bookworm Levy makes her way to stoic Gajeel, flustered Lucy makes her way to dense Natsu, watery Juvia makes her way to icy Gray, and shy Wendy to confident Romeo.

First the bookworm, Levy came up to Gajeel all flustered.

"What's up, Shrimp?"

"Um Gajeel, can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Sure." As they proceeded to a secluded part of the guild, Lucy is conflicted to go to Natsu.

"Come on Lucy-san, we all decided to do this today-" Wendy started.

"- and Levy's doing is her best." Juvia finished

"Yeah, you're right I need to give this my all!" Lucy said mostly to herself than to the others. She walked over to Natsu and asked,

"Natsu may we speak outside?" She asked as confidently as she could.

"Sure, Luce." As she lead outside of him outside, when her back was turned away his eyes turned into dragon-like slits but quickly turned back when she turned to face him.

"Is something wrong, Luce?" He asked with concerned evident in his voice.

"No. I just wanted to tell you that I-I love you."

"Why would I love you? I mean you're weak. I don't wanna date some one that I have to worry about and protect non-stop. You constantly hide behind your spirits and can still get caught by the enemy easily. So it's a no." He replied like it was known to everyone how he felt. Natsu walked away ending their 'conversation'. Leaving a stunned blonde to process the info she just received. Unknowingly tears were already falling as she walked as fast as she could to her apartment.

Levy, Wendy, and Juvia soon joined her in crying in her apartment.

_- Knock Knock-_

As Lucy got up she heard a few sniffles so she fastens her pace. When she reached the door and opened it to reveal three blunettes crying river of tears. But in Juvia's case a storm or Wendy's when she adding wind to Juvia's storm.

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh Levy-chan, Wendy, Juvia, you to? Come here." I open arms to brace for impact for a giant hug. They ran to me and crashed to the floor, they held on to me wetting my clothes but I embrace them, cooed soothing words and try calming them down. Their tears stop and breathe evened out. I saw their puffy eyes and tear stained face at ease and asleep.

I crawled out from under them got a few blankets and pillows. I tucked them in and went to bed myself. I embraced the darkness that loomed over me and succumbed to my dream land.


	2. Good-bye

**Lucy POV**

"_Come home."_

"_Whose there?"_

"_Come home, Dear Lucy."_

That voice, _"Mama, is that you?" _My voice almost child-like, my body smaller and my hair shorter.

"_Yes, my child. It is me but only in spirit."_

"_That's ok as long as I get to see you again."_

"_Lucy, go home. Go home with your cousins."_

"_Why? What if we don't want to go back there?"_

"_I'll explain more tomorrow night. I'm running out of-"_She faded away leaving her only child to ponder.

"_See you soon, Mama." _I whispered and woke to reality.

The bright light in my room caused me to wake up. As I looked I remembered the girls. I ran to the other room where I tucked them in, only to find them cuddling together asleep. _I think it's time to wake them up._

"Levy-chan, Wendy, Juvia, it's time to wake up now." I said and gently shook them. Levy-chan and Wendy were the first to wake.

"Hey, you two okay?" I ask with concern written on my face.

"Lu-chan, they said we were weak. They completely rejected us."

"I figured, Natsu said the same to me. Why don't we get some breakfast once I wake Juvia?"

"No need, Juvia is awake."

"It's pretty early and if we go to the guild-"

"You want us to go back?! No, no I won't go back there. Romeo will just make fun of me and what about the others boys. I won't go back there to get humiliated." Wendy almost screamed while the tears that threatened to fall did.

"Wendy, I know we shouldn't go back. Every time I think of him my heart jerks. But we should at least go back and talk to master." As I said him a few tears escaped.

"Lu-chan are we going to-"

"Yes, we will train at the Heartphilia estate. We will train our as- I mean butts off to show them how strong we really are."

"Aye sir!"

**-Time Skip- In front of Fairy Tail**

**Normal POV**

The girls were in front of the Fairy Tail. They opened the doors and walked straight to Mira.

"Mira, is master in?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy, he is. Is something wrong?"

"We would like it if you came in with us. You need to know what we are about to do." Levy said.

Mira nodded and lead the way to Master's office.

_-Knock Knock-_

They heard a muffled 'Come in' and entered. Lucy was the first to speak.

**Master's POV**

"Master, we would like to leave the guild." Lucy was the first to speak once they entered. Mira and I were shock at her bluntness and their request.

"W-Why my children? Why would you want to leave Fairy Tail?" My eyes are getting blurry. Tears trickle down my face. Mia is still in shock, standing still.

"We wish to train to get stronger. But we will return so please don't cry." They said in unison while hugging me and Mira.

"Please, just please return." Mira almost begged.

"Juvia promises Juvia will bring everyone backs safe. But we may be different."

"It's okay as long as you come back." I say as I wipe their guild marks away.

"Thank you and good bye Master, Mira." And that was the last I saw of them. Mira out of her shocked state had tears bubbling but stayed strong and wiped the tears and went back to her duties.

**Normal POV**

"Okay girls, you guys go back to Fairy Hills and pack. We'll meet at the train station in an hour." Lucy directed. The girls were surprised that she could be so in command.

"Yes ma'am." Was their reply and did as they were told.


	3. Family

**Time setting- Before the GMG but after Tenrou Arc **

**-Time Skip- Train Station**

**Normal POV**

"Levy?"

"Check" The said person replied.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia's here."

"Wendy?"

"Here"

"Charla?"

"Present."

"And all of our luggage?"

"All a counted for." Wendy checked as they boarded the train.

"Well ladies, there's no turning back now." Lucy looked at the group of blunettes to try and see any doubts. But all she saw were faces determined to get stronger.

"Lu-chan, why did you decide to go to your old house?"

"Well to be honest, I didn't decide. Last night I had a dream with Mama telling me to go there with you guys."

"Why us, Lucy-san?"

"Um.. It ,.." Lucy looks at Levy. Her eyes pleading for help. Levy understood and took control.

"It's because we're family. Wendy, right you don't remember your human family?" Levy asked. The said person nodded and Levy continued.

"And Juvia, you have some blanks in your memory?" Juvia nodded.

"Juvia doesn't remember thing past 11 years ago."

"So that would make you 6 years old. Levy-chan isn't **she** disappeared?" Lucy stated to Juvia and asked Levy.

"Yeah, it was. Then 2 years later **they** died and **she** disappear too." Levy replied in sad tone.

"Lucy-san, Levy-san, what are you talking about?"

"Well Wendy, Juvia. Lu- Chan and I are cousins. And when I was younger I had 2 sisters and a big brother. One was my fraternal twin, meaning we didn't have many similar features. The only thing we had in common was our blue hair. My second sister was 5 years younger than us. She had dark blue hair. And so did my brother. He was 2 years older than me. Or 9 years after being on Tenrou." Levy explained.

"Levy-chan's twin went missing when they were six. Then two years later her parents died and her three year old sister went missing a day later. And her brother was kidnapped." Lucy explained the rest 'cause she saw Levy struggling to say it.

"So our theory is that it's you two are them." Lucy and Levy said in a 'I just figured out the puzzle' voice. The two blue haired mages seemingly to understand.

"Juvia actually understands your reasoning."

"So do I."

"And plus you have the same names and you look a lot like them."

"So that why Mama wants me to bring you guys to the estate."

"So now we are a family, right?" Little Wendy asked.

"Yup, now we're your Onee-chans." Juvia and Levy said smiling.

"And now we're all the family we got. And we could also look for Jellal." Once that name exited her mouth, all of their eyes widen at the realization.

"Lu-chan you don't think it's him, Erza's crush?"

"I think it's maybe him. He got the blue hair. How did we not see this sooner?"

"Um Levy-nee don't you think when we're done training we should change our names?"

"You right Wendy. But we'll decide when the time comes, ok?" Levy answer.

"Levy-chan we forgot about Sting and Rogue!"

"Lu-chan you're right."

"Lucy-nee whose Sting and Rouge?" Wendy asked, tilting her head to the side."

"They are my twin brothers, their a month or two older than you, Wendy."

As time went on during the train ride, the girls fell asleep. But Lucy was the last to sleep. Her last thoughts were '_My new family. I promise to protect you all'_, then went to visit her Mother in her dreamland.

**Lucy POV**

"_Mama, I'm here. Where are you?" _My appearance and voice once again turn child-like.

"_I'm right here my dear."_

"_Oh Mama, please explain to me why we are going back home?"_

"_If that is what you wish. Well our family has the DNA of wolves and dragons. And you and your cousins will learn these magic and rule the kingdom, the Kingdom of Dragons and Wolves."_

"_So we're Princesses? Can we change into wolves? Where's Jellal-nii? And Sting and Rouge?"_

"_Yes, you are Princesses. Yes, you change into wolves or half wolf. And Jellal is waiting at the mansion for you all. Your brothers are lost in the woods near the house. But they were on that island with you and are at the age of twelve, just like dear little Wendy. You better wake up, you'll be there soon." _And with that she faded away.

"_Bye Mama."_

"_Good bye dear."_

I woke up and saw Charla awake too.

"Do you really think they are your cousins?" She asked.

"Yes I do."

"Okay that's all I need to know."

_**-Passengers for Tani Village please exit the train-**_

"Charla can you wake up the girls while grab the bags?"

"Sure thing, Lucy."

**-Time Skip- In front of the estate**

**Normal POV**

"Lu-chan is he really in there waiting?"

"That's what Mama said."

"So what are we waiting for? We're wasting daylight." Charla said. They nodded and opened the doors only to be embraced.

"Jellal-nii!" The four girls yelled and hugged him back.

"Glad to see you guys remember me."

"How could I forget? You could me Blondie." Lucy stated.

"And me; short-stack, Juvia; Juvi-chan, Wendy; Little one, Sting; Nova, and Rogue; Ryos." Levy also stated.

"Speaking of Nova and Ryos, aren't they still in the forest? If yes why aren't we out there looking for them?"

"Why do we keep forgetting about them?" And with that they headed out to the forest.

**-In the Forest-**

"Rouge?"

"Sting?"

"Where are you guys?" As if on cue;

_-Rustle Rustle- _

"Lucy-nee!" A blur of blonde and black shouted and went toward her. They started hugging her or what she would call 'trying to kill her'.

"Can't … breathe!"

"Oi, Nova, Ryos, let go of your sister." Jellal yelled while trying to pry them off of Lucy with the help of his sister. And after explaining their blood line to the boys, they all went back to mansion.

"Oh Lucy-nee we forgot to tell you something." The twin boys said in unison.

"What is it?"

"On our way home, we found the gate way to the Kingdom. We should go there and train tomorrow."

"Well, it was the plan to train there. And you guys saved us a lot of trouble of looking for it. So thanks and hurry off to bed, it's almost time to sleep."

"Wha, but we aren't tired."

"Ok then you wanna stay with me tonight. I'll sing you a lullaby to help you sleep."

"Okay." When done getting ready, they said good night to the others and went to their rooms. The twins ran to their sister's room and found her waiting them on the bed.

"If you're just going to stand there, you might as well go to your room." With that threat they jumped on the bed waiting to hear the lullaby.

"You two ready?" Lucy questioned.

"Already." They answered.

_-You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_The other night, dear_

_As I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear_

_I was mistaken_

_And I hung my head and cried;_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you will only say the same_

_But if you leave me_

_To love another_

_You'll regret it all someday;_

_You told me once, dear_

_You really loved me_

_And no one else could come between_

_But now you've left me_

_And love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams;_

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Little did Lucy know that her voice echoed throughout the house and help drifted everyone to sleep including herself.

**Over 1,330 words in this chapter and my hands hurt and I'm still typing. I've been typing ever since I woke up today. Well, let me explain oldest to youngest.**

**Jellal; older than Lucy, Juvia and Levy by 2 years/ older than Wendy and twins 7 years**

**Lucy; older than Levy and Juvia by 2 months/ older than the twins and Wendy by 5 Years. 17 years old**

**Juvia; older than Levy by 3 minutes/ older than Wendy and twin by 5 years. Levy's fraternal twin. 17 years old**

**Levy; older than twins and Wendy by 5 years. Juvia's fraternal twin. 17 years old**

**Rogue; older than Sting by 6 minutes/ older than Wendy by 1 month. Sting fraternal twin. 12 year old**

**Sting; older than Wendy by 1 month. Rogue' fraternal twin. 12 years old**

**Wendy; the youngest. 12 years old**

**Bye! Next chapter coming soon**


	4. Realization, Gateway, Wolves and Dragons

**Normal POV**

**-At Fairy Tail-**

"Hey Mira,"

"Oh, hey Erza, the usual?"

The said person nodded in reply. A few minutes later Mira came back with a piece of strawberry cake and smiled a sad smile. When Mira started drying cups Natsu came over and sat at the bar.

"Have you seen Lucy, Mira?" He asked. That caused her to drop the glass cup and it to scatter on the floor.

"Sorry it slipped and Lucy left." She said while cleaning up the broken glass.

"What do you mean she left? I haven't seen her all day."

"Now that you mention, I haven't seen Shrimp either." Gajeel chimed in.

"I don't see Juvia stalking me." Gray said in a curious tone.

"Or Wendy." Romeo stated in a worried voice. The four staring at Mira as if asking '_Where are they?'._

"I … um they're… Master!" She yelled, running away crying. Then Master came when he heard someone calling him.

"What's wrong, Mira?" He asked.

"They're asking!" By the tears he knew who she was talking about. He cleared his throat preparing to tell them the news.

"Well Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia have left to go train. They promised they would return and asked not to cry or change anything about the guild or yourselves. Don't not ask where they are 'cause I don't know." With that said Master went back to his office and the guild did as they were told; not to change and not to cry. They had faith that their girls would come home. Especially the boys.

**-Normal POV- In front of the Gateway-**

"Nova, Ryos are you sure this is the gate?" Jellal asked looking at the vines and flowers form an arch-like structure.

"I remembered the way. And there was a wolf here that said to bring your family." Sting said in 'a matter of fact' tone.

"Shall we enter then?" Levy question. The group nodded and entered oldest to youngest. That way was Jellal, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Rouge, Sting Wendy and Charla. They were greeted by formal greetings from dragons and wolves in their human forms or half- human forms (the wolves).

"Hello Princes and Princesses. This is the dragon and wolf realm, where you will grow in magically, physically, spiritually, and mentally. I'm Kenji, the wolf who organizes everything." Kenji stated and introduced himself while starting to bow.

"There's no need to bow. We may be royalty but you guys are our family. Please take care of us." Lucy stopped him when she noticed he what he was about to do. And the others nodded in agreement to what she said.

"Well before anything else is said, I, Igneel, would like to apologize to Lucy for taking control of my son," Said the lean muscular red headed man. Some Earthland women would call him hot. **(See what I did there?)**

"And I to Levy," Mellicana, a shoulder length spikey black haired man muttered. It was hurting his manly pride to say sorry.

"Me too, my dear Wendy, I'm so sorry for taking away that stud of a gentlemen." Grandeeney said teasingly at her 'daughter', Wendy in returned blushed. She had waist long sky blue hair, dark blue eyes and a mother like completion.

"I, Masako, the ice dragon, am truly sorry for ruining a budding relationship. Please forgive me Juvia." Masako has icy white short hair, **(Kinda like Yukino) **and icy blue eyes. The said girls looked at each other then back at the dragons and smiled.

"It's ok just don't do it again." They said and the dragons sighed in relief.

"Now that that's over today you will meet everyone and tomorrow you will start training. So here are your layouts of magic and study time." Kenji handed them the papers. They read:

_Jellal;_

_All Wolf Slaying_

_All Dragon Slaying_

_All God Slaying_

_Angel Slaying_

_Demon Slaying_

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Re-quip_

_And Advance Heavenly Body magic_

_Lucy;_

_All Wolf Slaying_

_All Dragon Slaying_

_All God Slaying_

_Angel Slaying_

_Demon Slaying_

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_And Re-quip_

_Juvia_

_Wolf Slaying; Ice, Blue fire and water_

_Dragon Slaying; Earth, Fire and light_

_Angel Slaying_

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Levy_

_Wolf Slaying;_ _Earth, Fire and light_

_Dragon Slaying;_ _Ice, Blue fire and water_

_Demon Slaying_

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Rouge_

_Wolf Slaying; Light and wind_

_Dragon Slaying; Shadows _

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Sting_

_Wolf Slaying; Shadow_

_Dragon Slaying; Light_

_Fairy Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Wendy_

_Wolf Slaying; Jade and Emerald_

_Dragon Slaying; Wind, poison, and earth_

_Demon Slaying_

_Transformation_

_Charla_

_Human Form_

_Lector_

_Human Form_

_Frosch_

_Human Form _**(Basically all exceeds go into human form)**

**That's all for this chapter. Here are their fake names and their meanings even the exceeds.**

**Momoka- Momo- Hundred sweet smelling peach flowers- Levy **

**Honoka- Hono- Harmonious flower- Juvia **

**Izanami- Nami- Goddess of earth and darkness- Wendy **

**Konohana- Kono- The Blossom Princess- Lucy **

**Hikaru- Karu- Light- Sting **

**Fujin- Jin God of the wind- Rouge **

**Akihiko- Aki- Shining prince- Jellal **

**Exceeds**

**Mai- Graceful- Levy**

**Hana- Blossom- Juvia**

**Sayuri- Small lily – Wendy aka Charla**

**Saki- Blossom of hope- Jellal**

**Mio- Beautiful cherry blossom- Lucy**


	5. Arrival

**This is basically a description and welcome chapter.**

**-Time skip- 7 Years later- Beginning of Winter**

**Normal POV**

Some things didn't go according to plan. Like Wendy also learning Banshee Slaying or Levy learning Iron Dragon Slaying or Lucy learning Illusion magic. **(I know they have a lot of magic already and going to change Wendy's and Sting's fake name.) **

The ones without Exceeds have one, they are; Mai is a dim orange color with black swirl designs on her ears, paws and tail, and is Levy's. Hana is ocean blue with a grey tipped tail and belongs to Juvia. Lucy's has dark blue fur and pale blue tummy. Her name is Mio. Taiga is Jellal's; like his name he has a tiger like coloring except white and black stripes.

You guys know Frosch and Lector. Each exceed can turn into a human form with their fur the color of their hair. And Charla will stay in her human form at the guild and her name will be Sayuri meaning small lily. **(Did you know Frosch means frog in German? Bet you didn't.)**The two petites of the group grew in height and bust but only half the size of Lucy's. And all of the girls' hair grew to their knees.

Now the family consisting of 7 people and 7 exceeds, all in human forms, are saying good bye to one of dragons and wolves, Luna and Moonlight. They reminded each other of the new names they were given.

Akihiko Ulva or Aki, Ulva meaning wolf, is Jellal, Konohana Ulva or Kono, Lucy, Momoka and Honoka Ulva or Momo and Hono, are Levy and Juvia, Raiden and Fujin Ulva, Rai and Jin, are Sting and Rouge, last but not least Wendy as Kohana meaning little flower.

Once they remembered, they took off to Fairy Tail. They transformed into wolves and the little kitties grab on to their respective wolf. Their fur was the same as their hair except all with black ears to show they have some darkness. Or in Rouge's case, who has white ears and tail, to show the bright side. Lucy has black ears, paws and tail telling she has the most darkness of all. But an outsider would not nor ever know this.

As Fairy Tail came in sight, they howled in satisfaction and the eight of them, including Charla, turned human and put on magic limited cloaks. 'Sayuri's' human form is consistent with her age, thirteen. She has pure white hair that goes down to her mid-back, brown eyes, and pale skin.

They went to the back and Lucy jumped to the four story window. She saw Master and Mira waiting. They know everything that's happened to them including their new names. Oh did I mention Team Natsu was in there as well. They were staring at her while Master and Mira where smiling awkwardly.

"Yo, Mira- Oh crap." Was the only thing she could say as she turned around to jump from the window.

"Wait Kono." She turned her head.

"Yes?"

"Where are the others?" Mira asked.

"Outside waiting for me to give them- The Hell!" She yelled while looking out the window she was perched on. Everyone was alarmed by her sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked getting over from his starring.

"Rai, Mio, Lector where'd they go?" Him being completely ignored.

"Ko and Jin heard some dear and went after them with their exceeds. Momo-nee, Hono-nee and the old man were getting impatient and followed them. And left me here saying something about playing with my food." Karu explained.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me? I'll be back Mira. Bye." And with that said she jumped out the window. Mira being Mira went to the window to see what happened. She listened closely to what was going on.

"Rai go up and introduce yourself with Lector. Come on Mio. We're going to help them out."

"Why do we have to stay here, Kono-nee?" Rai whined.

"Don't whine you're 19 and you are staying because it's annoying when you play with the hunted." Kono stated, turning into a wolf. Mira looked in awe and delight.

"Fine just bring some back for me." She nodded and took off to the forest. Rai looked up at the window and sighed. He took to a jumping position until he saw Mira.

"Oi Mira-san you better move out the way."

"Sure thing, Raiden." She said and did as she was told. He jumped through the window with Lector behind him. Before Rai removed his hood, he turned his hair black with blonde streaks. Removing his hood, he bowed to master and Mira.

"It's good to see you in person Mokarov, Mira."

"Nice to see you too, Rai but what happened with the others?" Master asked.

"Don't worry, they'll be back in 3… 2… 1"

"Nova!"

"Who the hell you calling Nova, Old man?"

"We brought back your favorites; the kidneys, liver and spleen, Nova." Aki said as they came in one by one. The first humans in the room gave the master a questioning look.

"Put them in the bag for later. And stop calling me that damn it!"

"Oh come on Rai, he's been calling you that since you were born." Ko said in a sweet voice.

"What about you Little One?"

"What about me?" _'One tic mark' _The family counted getting in position.

"I'm sure you know what I mean, Little One." 'Two tic mark' Their positions ready; Hono, Momo, Jin and Yuri ready to hold Ko back and Kono ready to beat the shit out of Rai. And Aki went to the others and said;

"You guys better get out for this part. You don't need to see this."

"Why? I wanna see this." Natsu said.

"It will be very traumatizing." Was his response as he pushed them out. He to his spot by the door. And finally Rai pushed the wrong button.

"Oh really, The Little One of the Ulva clan?" _'And four tic marks'_

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING TOUGE AND STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE YOU BASTARD." She tried to do actually that and if it weren't for her family, Rai would be tougeless.

**-Meanwhile in the Guild Hall-**

"Master we would like to know who they are." Erza spoke up as they sat at the bar.

"Very well, I will introduce them in front of the guild, but as soon as they calm Ko down."

"Master what are you talk-"

"I'LL RIP OUT YOUR FUCKING TOUGE AND STICK IT WHERE THE SUN DON'T SHINE YOU BASTARD." The guild was quite after that outburst; they looked to the office and found the doors opening. Five girls in front and three boys in the back plus six exceeds, but one of the boys was pretty beaten up.

As they walked to the 1st floor, Aki, Hono, Momo and Ko took this time to change their hair black with blue streaks and Kono's like Rai. Jin didn't need to change anything.

"Listen up," Everyone silenced and looked at master. "We have new members, the Olva's, I'll let them say their names and shorten names." He announced and looked at Kona. She nodded and took control.

"Ok this here is Akihiko; we referred to him as Aki. And his exceed, Taiga. He is also the eldest among us. These two are the twins, Honoka and Momoka, Hono, the third and Momo, the fourth. Their exceeds are Hana and Mai." The said two nodded and she continued.

"The twin boys, Fujin and Raiden or Jin and Rai; Jin is the fifth and Rai the sixth. Frosch and Lector are their exceeds. The seventh being Kohana or Ko. Sayuri, or Yuri, is the eighth. Ok I think I'm done explaining." She explained and sighed.

"Kono, you forgot about yourselves and the other thing." Mira told her from behind the bar.

"Oh I did; well then, I'm Konohana Ulva but call me Kono and I'm the second oldest."

"Ne, Kono-nee, is it safe to tell them that part about us?" Ko asked.

"I don't sense any hunters." Jin and Rai chimed in.

"But they could be hiding their presence." Hono and Momo said.

"I'll tell them, they need to know." Aki stated.

"Fine I'm tired of talking anyway." Kono and the others nodded him to go on.

"Wait what would Kenji do to us if we tell?" Jin questioned. Kono froze then spoke.

"Guys, the illusion time limit."

"What?!"

"Master we need to go before Kenji comes. We'll be back at tomorrow." Hono said.

"Yeah Bye Master Mira." Momo said. They ran out the guild, leaving them dumbfounded. Then came the questions.

"Master who were they?"

"Didn't you hear their names." Was his reply.

"Why were they here?"

"When they come back they will be given the guild mark."

"How come Mira acted that way?" Erza asked.

_**-Flash back- Three minutes before they arrived**_

_**Erza POV**_

_The guild was in the middle of its usual routine; fighting, when all of a sudden we heard a pack of wolves howling._

"_Wolves?" Gray asked me._

"_I guess so." I replied not looking up from my delicious cake. Then I heard squeal by the bar. It was Mira. She looked so happy as she ran to master, who was sitting on the bar. She was jumping up and down like a little kid yelling;_

"_Master they're here. They're here."_

_His reply was, "Yes I know Mira. I head it too." Mira then picked up him up and ran to his office. I gave my team a look. They nodded and we headed to Master's office. When I closed the door Mira was probably going to tell us to leave but a voice cut her off._

"_Yo, Mira- Oh crap." She turned around to jump from the window. Team Natsu and I were probably thinking the same thing, 'How the hell did she jump to a four story window?'_

"_Wait Kono." She turned her head._

"_Yes?"_

"_Where are the others?" Mira asked._

"_Outside waiting for me to give them- The Hell!" She yelled while looking out the window she was perched on. Everyone was alarmed by her sudden outburst._

"_What's wrong?" Gray asked getting over from his starring._

"_Rai, Mio, Lector where'd they go?" Him being completely ignored._

"_Ko and Jin heard some dear and went after them with their exceeds. Momo-nee, Hono-nee and the old man were getting impatient and followed them. And left me here saying something about playing with my food." Karu explained._

"_Shit, why didn't you tell me? I'll be back Mira. Bye." And with that said she jumped out the window. And young man jumped in the window after._

_**-Flash back over-**_

Normal POV

"I was just excited to see them in person. We only communicate via letters." They left wondering about the new member, like magic, family and life.

**Me: Done with another chapter.**

**Rai: Why did I get beat up?**

**Me: Cause you're an idoit**

**Everyone: You are pretty stupid to mess with Ko.**

**Rai: You're a stupid author**

**Me: You know I didn't have to add you in this story. I could kill you any time in the story and make it that everyone forgets you. *evil smirk***

**Kono: I have no problem with it. *shrugs***

**Rai: *giving a 'You gotta be kidding me' look to Kono***

**Kono: why you looking at me like that? You tried to kill us today!**

**Rai: It was the author, I tell you, the author! *Anime cries***

**Me: I don't know what he's talking Konohana-nee Sama.*Innocent face, tears bubbling* Make Raiden-nii sama stop being mean. *Tears flowing over***

**Kono: Rai don't be so mean, she's younger than Yuri and so innocent.* holds me close trying to comfort me***

**Rai: 'I swear I saw an evil glint in her eyes'**

**Me: *sniffles* I'm ok now Konohana-nee sama. I don't own Fairy Tail but if I did NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe, and even Yukino x Rouge would of happened by now. So Many pairings *Steam comes out of ears and malfunctions***

**Everyone: *sweat drops***

**Jin: See you next chapter.**

**Kono & Rai: So damn quite.**

**Jin: Someone has to be the quite one in this family.**


	6. Questions

**-Time Skip- An hour after the Olvas left**

**Normal POV**

"I can't get a solid read on them. Can you guy?" Natsu stated and asked his team.

"We don't know enough about them. And that Kono girl mainly spoke; I only heard a few sentences out of the others." Gray said.

"Gray's right we need more information and I know where to get it from." Erza went to the bar, straight towards Mira, with the boys following behind her.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?"

"No. Mira, we want to know more about that family."

"And we won't take 'no' for an answer." Gray said. Mira pondered for a while.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well anything you know; like personality, family, history etc." Natsu stated while sitting down at the bar next to the others in front of their white headed companion.

"Well Aki, the eldest, is older than Kono, Hono and Momo by two years, and Jin, Rai and Ko by seven years. Kono, older than Hono and Momo by two months, and Jin, Rai and Ko by five years. Hono is older than Momo by three minutes, and the others by five years. Jin, older than Rai by six minutes, and Ko by a month. Rai is older by Ko by a month. Ko is the youngest of the bloodline while Yuri was found by Ko when she was five." She inhaled a large breath and looked to see if they were following what she was saying. They were listening intently.

"Shall I continue?" They nodded in reply.

"Ok, out of the family in to their personalities. Kono and Ko are the aggressive ones and easy to snap. Hono is slightly aggressive but only towards Kono. Momo is the peacekeeper most of the time. Hono and Momo are the artistic ones; like writing songs or singing. Aki, um, a tough one, he's the true child of the bunch and has a sister complex. Jin and Yuri are the quiet ones. Rai is arrogant, loves to tease Ko, and hates to be called Nova."

"Mira how do you know so much about them?" Natsu asked.

"They told me everything in the letters."

"Ok what about their history?" Gray asked as a sigh for her to continue. Mira's face turned grim but explained none the less.

"Let's just say when they were still young they were all separated. But found each other one by one; Kono found Momo, then they found Hono, and soon found Aki, later found Ko with Yuri. They met up with Aki and kinda, how do I put this? They kinda forgot about Rai and Jin for a while." She laughed awkwardly while the others sweat-drop. _'How could they forget their little brothers?'_

"Do you know their magic?" Natsu asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell us?" Gray questioned.

"No."

"Why not?" Erza asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because they don't want me to tell anybody." Was her only reply.

"Fine, do you know why they ran out like that?"

"Yes but it deals with their magic so I can't tell you." The others let out a sigh.

"Is there anything else we need to know?"

"Hum, ah yes, don't, please, don't mess with Kono and Ko. As you heard and saw earlier, that was Rai's punishment for messing with Ko. And one last thing," Mira's face turned serious. "Meat, don't ever take away the girls' meat."

"What's so great about meat?" Natsu asked, his expression showing boredom.

"The boys almost lost their lives because they said that in their hearing range." Mira said as if warning them. The boys just nodded, knowing not to bring food in a conversation.

"Well I have to guys. Do everything I told and you'll be safe."

**-With the Ulva's-**

**Kono/Lucy POV**

We were heading back to the clan; we already passed through the gateway, and now sneaking back, until we heard the voice of a demon.

"Where were all of you coming back from?" The demon, Kenji, and others don't treat us formally but as a family.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Kenji." Rai said with a smirking face.

"Oh you don't know. Do you know, Hono, Momo?" Kenji turned his head to the twins, staring intensely.

"Um… We… the… They dragged us to Fairy Tail!"

"What? No! If I remember correctly; Momo wanted to see some guy named Gajeel, Hono wanted to see Gray, Ko wanted Romeo, and Kono wanted Natsu. So technically we were the ones who were dragged." Aki stated in a matter of fact tone. The girls started blushing

"What are you talking about Aki-nii? You wanted to see Erza just as much as we wanted to see the boys!" Now it's was his turn to turn pink. Kenji just sighed at his rulers' childness.

"Ahem, where are the cubs?" Kenji asked. They turned to him with confused faces and Ko spoke up.

"What cubs?"

"Nami's cubs; Tsukiko and Taiyo, weren't they with you?"

"What are you talking about Kenji? We haven't seen those two in a few days, when we told them we were going." Aki piped in.

"Are you saying the cubs are missing?" Rai asked.

"They disappeared around the time Kono put up the illusion."

"How'd you know?!" I yelled in shock.

"Who taught you that magic?"

"You did." I replied, now going to an emo corner but was pulled back.

"They probably tried to follow us and track our scents." Jin finally spoke up.

"And it's getting dark; they're mostly at Fairy Tail." Momo said.

"Then what are we waiting for? We don't want to leave them in the presence; they might get addicted to apple juice." Ko yelled running ahead and transforming. Soon we were doing to the same.

**-Meanwhile at Fairy Tail-**

**Mira's POV**

I was behind the bar cleaning mugs, when the door creaked open a little and closed. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I peered over the counter. What I saw shocked me; there in front of me were two wolf pups. The bigger one, but that much bigger, was pure white and the other was a dark reddish orange color but both had aqua blue eyes.

Cana, noticing me stare at something, stopped drinking out of her barrel and saw them too. Now one by one everyone was watching the pups. Natsu got up and picked up the reddish orange one. It tried to wiggle out of his grip and let out a whine. This cause the white one to bite Natsu's ankle, making him drop the pup.

"Natsu that's not how you should handle them!" Lisanna and I yell.

"Ow …ok but what are they?" I swear every face palmed even the pups.

"Flame brains, you don't know what wolf pups look like?"

"So these are wolves, never seen one before. And, to answer your question, Ice prick, no I didn't know."

"What'd you call me, Ash brains?" _So the fighting starts _I sigh internally. The pups were looking around at the faces and then their eyes landed on me and my sister. They started walked over to us but stopped midway when we heard a howl. They howl a cute howl in return and once again another howl was heard.

"I think wolves are coming." With that statement said, I sense everyone tense up but the pups look happy.

**Tsukiko's POV**

I don't like that guy who picked up Taiyo. But before I could do anything two humans started fighting, then we decided to see if the Princes and Princesses were here. That's when we saw two white haired ladies and when we were half way to them, we heard who we were looking for. The howls translated to:

'Tsukiko, Taiyo where are you?'

'We're at a guild. Come quick there's a scary pink haired man.'

'Haha, stay there. We're coming.' And they were right they came a couple mintues later but in their wolf forms…

Read what happens next time on Gone with broken hearts.

Chapter 7; The Pain

"_Hunters!?"_

"_We are defenseless against them. So run!"_

"_We are not just going to you!"_

"_We can't protect you all so run and get help now!"_

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A FUCKING WARRRRR!**


	7. Drabble

Fairy Tail: Gone with Broken Hearts

A – Z Name Drabble

Aki

Booze

Cana

Destruction

Elfman

Family

Guild

Hono

Igneel

Jin

Kono

Lucy

Masako

Natsu

Old grumpy lady

Party

Questions

Rai

Sakura tree

Taiyo

**U**lva

Voices

Wolves

X-files (random)

Your enjoyment

Zebra (completely random) :I

**Next chapter coming soon. But first vote on Kaida-nee's profile to see who will end up with Lucy in "The Dragon and The Slayer". So far it maybe a Rolu so vote. **


End file.
